


[RPS/朱白] 不思凡（PWP）

by Oikonomia



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikonomia/pseuds/Oikonomia
Summary: ■ RPS！真名预警■ 想写的是两个爷们儿相爱■ 胡乱演绎是我的，勿上升，但爱是平等的只想让他们温柔地搞一搞，没想到写了1w+双人视角pwp。别急，还有下半场。





	1. Chapter 1

白宇顺着走廊拐进去的时候，门正好从里面打开。于是他就看见一个男人，套着简白T恤，腿上是有点褪色的牛仔裤，身形修长地立在门边，一看到他眼睛就弯起来：“你来啦。”  
白宇笑：“是啊。”  
“快进来。” 说话的人脚上穿了一双运动鞋，侧身给他让路。  
“刚回来吗？”白宇忍俊不禁。  
朱一龙看一眼脚下，有点不好意思：“刚才本来想下楼接你”，说罢去拿他的箱子，“进来。”  
白宇没让他动手，自己把箱子拎回来立在墙边，抬腿往玄关走。伸出的脚迟疑了一下：“我是不是得换个鞋？”  
"没事，你直接进来，"他边说边带上门，弯腰在鞋柜里拎出一双，“不嫌弃的话先穿我的。”  
“我嫌你干啥。”白宇两下扒了皮鞋，规规矩矩并排放在一边，蹬上那双毛绒绒的珊瑚色拖鞋，“这么少女！”  
“他们买的吧……这边我也不常住。你吃晚饭没有？”  
白宇向室内瞥了眼：“看不出来啊，我龙哥还会做饭。”  
朱一龙搓了搓手臂：“我点了外卖。”他带着白宇往里走，手摸了摸脖子，“有点乱，我也没太来得及收拾……”白宇了然：“没事儿，我理解。”都是常年在外奔波的男人，那点藏拙的心思也不点破，只顺着意思坐上餐桌。桌旁只有四把椅子，正对着空无一物的厨房。纯白桌面盖了一层塑料膜，是最方便收拾的布置。顶灯是朴素的灰边圆形，明晃晃的，愈发显得那人肤白。整个房子的风格可见一斑。不大像家，倒像一个随住随出的旅馆。  
白宇把目光从灯上移回来。眼下已经摆开四菜一汤，荤素都有，旁边放了一对瓷碗，勺子筷子都是一次性的。他掰了一双，过了下没有毛刺，放在靠朱一龙的那盘菜边。  
“也不知道你喜不喜欢。”对面的人没注意，还在垂着眼给他捞汤，“工作耽误得多吗？”  
“没啥，谁知道那个场地咋会停电，我正好过来看看你。”  
满满一碗推到白宇眼前，左边搭了一只勺。对面的人抬头。热气蒸腾，鸦羽般的睫毛颤动着，黑白分明的眼喝着雾气无比专注地看他。两人对视了几秒。于是白宇就有点恍然，好像已经认识对面这个人半生，已在一起八九十年。以往种种都消散如烟，只剩下面前这一碗汤，一个人。  
“看什么呢。”对面笑起来。真是栽了，训他都听着温柔，“快喝，凉了。”  
白宇拿起勺，喝了一口就闭上眼。对面的人一定露出了不解，而他爱极朱一龙的慢半拍，喉咙吞咽一下，吐出一句：  
”哇哦！“  
朱一龙差点笑到椅子下面。好不容易端了正经坐回去，才发现手边多了双筷子。他珍重地提  
起，另一只手捏了捏中段，眼神含蓄：“谢谢小白。”  
一双筷子实在不值得他这样把玩。白宇赶紧给他夹了两块小油菜：“吃吧，别上火。”说罢埋头扒饭，时不时夹几筷子到对面的碗里。

说实话，美人确实很下饭。

自他们互相表白心意已经过了大半年。上海刚进入偶有凉意的秋，白宇依旧大大咧咧穿着夏装。两人手上的戏都临近杀青，于是各自请假去完成半月前签约的广告。工作的忙碌忙碌除了带来依依不舍的分离，也给两人留下一段心照不宣的缓冲期。朋友变恋人是每段感情里的轻车熟路，但出于职业或性别，两人相处都带了点拘束的buff：彻夜长谈、牵手散心、拥抱接吻，滚上精心抻平还带着洗衣粉味的床单——台本里琢磨演绎的不知多少遍的剧情，只因走入现实时对手换成彼此，反而捧在心上都还惶然，不知该如何打怪升级，夺取漫漫长路上的阶段性胜利。白宇发来的微信也没有往日那么频繁，但规律得理所当然：  
“早啊，龙哥。”  
“下班了吗？”  
“晚安，早点睡。”  
问候终于可以理直气壮，两面的包袱都卸下来。其他话白宇就有些收敛，打进聊天框又删去，浪费掉许多黏黏腻腻的时间；按下发送键也时常犹豫，能毫无迟疑的只有最新搜罗的表情包，招来各种微信内置的白眼。朱一龙那边的文字消息倒是有增无减，因为一半都在问“现在方便吗”，得到肯定后就一个视频通话丢过来。两端心跳被规律的嘟声牵引，在等待屏幕亮起的几秒里无限拉长，真有点青春初恋的味道。朱一龙里有三分之二的时间都在听他没完没了，眨着卡姿兰大眼睛直勾勾地看他，言语主打“你今天好不好”，“我也挺好”为辅，随他左摇右摆的活泼或嗔或笑。于是白宇就经常逗他，突然窜到屏幕外，留下不明所以的龙哥，疑惑地看着忽而空白的对面，表情像每次在新片场走失。白宇躲在侧面观察那双眼弯起疑惑的弧度，嘴唇茫然半张时露出的虎牙，还有他最爱的、朱一龙因他而起的、孩子气的神色。但白宇很清楚，他们都不是孩子，所以交流多数只能锁在这方屏幕里，每次非工作性的见面都得演一出乔装打扮的谍战戏。或许由谍战升级R级，才是每次心照不宣的目的。

菜吃了大半，白宇先放下筷子，端碗喝掉最后一口汤。  
对面抬头：“吃饱了？”  
他翘着腿手一挥：“你继续吃，吃完我收拾。”  
他龙哥就笑：“你会洗碗吗？”  
“哎龙哥，你别看不起人啊。这逢年过节家里的碗都是我包，”白宇拆了根附赠的一次性牙签，“我妈经常夸我的。”  
“还挺少见你做家务的。”  
白宇愣了下，嘴角弯起：“有机会的，有机会的。”  
他们绝大多数时间都在酒店，偶尔会住公司在当地的房子，比如此处，都是有专人打扫的地方，对生活技能的了解就有些空白。有次两人在酒店里厮磨了一晚，早上朱一龙醒来，看白宇裸着半身用挂烫机熨外套，着实吃了一惊。其实没什么大不了的，做他们这行总归要勤打理自己，不可能事事交给助理。男人也不例外。朱一龙搂着被子发呆，白宇就故意拉过机器往床边一坐，笑说是不是没人给他这么做过。朱一龙这才发现熨得是自己的衣服，顿时红了脸，于是白宇就更得寸进尺，嘲笑他昨天扔得爽，今天穿不出去。朱一龙说你不用这样，想把手柄接过去，床边的人就用胳膊肘挡他。挨蹭间争夺就有点变味，斗嘴的声音也低下去。拖到最后，朱一龙不得不自己重熨了一遍，下午急急忙忙穿去赶工，耳朵红到被造型师问了几次。  
桌底的腿被踢了踢：“龙哥，想啥呢。”  
朱一龙咳嗽几声，放下碗筷：“吃完了啊，我去洗。”  
“我刚才不是说了， 你坐。”白宇抢先一步拢起饭盒，几下把桌上的残余收进塑料袋，叠起两只碗进了厨房。朱一龙笑着摇头，用纸巾擦了桌面，转去卫生间洗手。他洗得十分认真，每处细小都力求洗到，指甲是专门磨过的圆润，带着点不知所谓的心猿意马。擦干后在镜子里瞥一眼自己，形象还算整洁。可能最近喝水太少，唇上有小小粗糙的皲裂。想一会儿，还是从洗漱包里拿了唇膏涂上。他实在见惯了精致，无意把自己也装扮成阿宝色展柜里的一员，现在却偶然不敢止于“普通好看”，特别是私下。他想起那人前几日红毯前后的造型，先是不受控制地笑，随后表情又有些冷却。从一起拍戏时他就发现了——也许是出于对团队的信任，也许是对外型的一点不自信（朱一龙叹息）——白宇不爱看监视器，自然也不会专门去看正经的工作照。所以他不知道自己在那些镜头里，显得，显得……

——交叠垂坠巧克力色的领口，缎面暗纹袖口探出的腕骨  
——光怪陆离灯下的眼神，威士忌杯吻过的唇

朱一龙咬住指节，克制破坏指甲的冲动。虽然白宇特意解释过只喝了可乐，也不能抵消掉他看到那些照片时涌起的感觉。

我的。他在心里说，又默默洗了一遍手。

 

“这么快啊，还以为你掉马桶了。”  
客厅里一片漆黑。月光穿过开放式阳台照进来，照亮室内一小块空地。朱一龙按开灯，朝说话的人走过去。  
白宇半坐不坐地窝在沙发里，一把窄腰收进老头短裤，戴着麦摆弄手机。朱一龙挨着他坐下，取了近侧一只塞进耳朵：“又玩上了？”白宇的大腿一张一抖，两人的腿不时碰在一起。朱一龙下意识想找个抱枕，无奈最近的都落在对面沙发，实在懒得去拿。耳机厮杀得正酣，忽然爆出一个华丽的大招音效。朱一龙眯着眼凑近，对着ID后挑眉：“你在玩我的号？”  
白宇：“输了不亏啊。人家一看名字是粉的，还能让让我。”  
“……”  
“别动”，白宇警告，“不是我不等你，龙哥，你真的太慢。”  
朱一龙：“慢不好，快才好吗？”  
“快——” 单字在那张总不消停的嘴里转一圈，忽然没声。草丛里猝不及防冲出一个敌方英雄，还没等朱一龙眯着眼看清，挣扎在小兵群里的萝莉就瞬间掉空了血条。白宇一拍大腿：“这也行！”娇柔的长马尾摇了几下，不甘不愿地仰面倒地，魔法书紧跟着砸下来。朱一龙叹了口气，低头抠抠膝盖的破洞。  
白宇扯了耳机，连着他的也拽下来，朱一龙眨眼：“怎么了？”  
白宇啧道：“龙哥，不是吧——”  
旁边人无辜：“讲道理，你都先玩上了，技术太菜，死了还怪我吗。”  
“我技术差？不存在的。” 白宇斜睨他一眼：“什么快不快，是我想的那个意思吗？”  
朱一龙往沙发上一靠，模仿某人惯用的浑水摸鱼，但很矜持地只露了八颗牙：“你猜。”  
白宇马上去搂他肩膀：“龙哥，来来来。” 朱一龙一动不动，完全不肯转身；要想和他面对面，只有主动跨坐一条路。白宇摇了几下没动静，干脆伸开腿往扶手上一撤，怅然无比：“朱老师啊朱老师，你说说你，吃饱了就这么不配合。”说罢捞起手机又投入新局，脚舒舒服服搭在朱一龙大腿。被搭的人极自然地卷起一条裤腿，一手摸上细瘦的脚踝，一手够着茶上的书，安安静静看起来。

才看了不到十页，手就被轻轻踢一下。那人目光还黏着屏幕，神情肃然两手操作得飞起，出口的内容却没有一点正经：“别摸了龙哥，再摸我有反应，你负责？”  
朱一龙看不下去，把书盖在他脚上：“小白。”  
“嗯？”  
“你看我的新剧没有？”  
“没顾上，最近太忙。” 听朱一龙没动静，又从屏幕上错开点眼，“是真的忙，你信我。”  
他龙哥反而松口气: “那就行。”  
白宇:“？”  
他一激动就弹腿，有什么从书里掉出来。朱一龙来不及拦，只能按住他两脚去捡。坐着能够到面积实在有限，竟然一会儿都没摸到。白宇见他摸索费力，游戏也不玩了，也侧过身帮他找，长手一伸就捞起来。拿上来端详一眼，有点惊讶：“邀请函？”  
“是啊，好久了。六十五周年。”  
烫金的纸张颇有分量，印着校徽的纸面精致挺括。三折展开后是喜庆夺人的红底，墨字自右往左，起首端端正正写：“亲爱的校友 朱一龙: ”。  
白宇美滋滋地读完：“是不是特自豪啊龙哥。”  
“还好吧，毕业久一点都有的。”  
“什么时候我也能赶上这个啊”，白宇将信函爱惜地合起，递还过去，“回家看看，同学兄弟聚一聚，多幸福。”他朝朱一龙望，“玩得开心吗，龙哥？”  
朱一龙把东西夹回书里，搂着他的腿往上坐：“其实我没去。”  
“啊？为啥？”白宇心思电转，一会儿收了腿规矩地坐起来，哥们儿式拍他龙哥的肩，作安慰状。  
朱一龙哭笑不得：“你又想哪去了。那时候太忙了，顾不上回北京。”  
“真的假的，我还以为朱老师非要那什么，哎，名留影史，才愿意回去走红毯。”  
朱一龙摸一把面前的胡子，微笑道：“也是，那时候也没什么名气，也不好回去。”

白宇若有所思：“确实。”

毕业时喊出的“从此母校以我为荣”还在耳边。然而科班出身的演员数不胜数，最不景气的时候，能连着有戏拍就算不错，角色更由不得他们挑拣。可叹际遇无常，即使是剧本外的生活，也远非他们所能把握。最近不过短短几月，两人就由名不见经传的“小生”跃至每个工作人员嘴里的“老师”，片酬与活动开价也肉眼可见地走高。白宇桌旁坐过几轮，也渐渐习惯职业化的微笑问候，云端里看经纪和甲方厮杀。人好像被放上一杆秤，秤的是谁也可能都无所谓；而对面压着的，不知是他摸爬滚打积淀来的专业水平，还是盛极一时好风借力的三分热度。在他和朱一龙并肩而立的露台，他第一次听到那么多尖叫，第一次路过时竟有点想躲，差点忘记说好的鞠躬。晚上录制下班，起身的瞬间，闪光灯汇成白亮星海，如同宇宙降落人间。原来众人偏爱如此温暖，一如旁边这人的柔软嘴唇，消解掉过去种种刻薄。而每当人潮褪去，对镜擦掉无瑕的粉底，他扪心自问，最自在的还是那个不戴口罩、不知该摸几遍油、拖鞋短裤就敢出街晃荡的男人。当然，要永远牵一个与世无争的居老师。

“现在也不够”，居老师也在出神，把书放回茶几，目光沉沉，“你说呢，小白。”

“确实——”，白宇看着封面上四个大字，勾勾嘴角，“所以啊龙哥，咱们也不打游戏，今晚就盖棉被纯聊事业? 这不是你的风——”  
他话没说完，人就被从沙发上拉起。“哎哎看路，”白宇趁唇移开的瞬间努力充气，回手揪住对方的领子，很用力地亲一下：“龙哥，咱们还有帐没算。”朱一龙爱惨他主动，也懒得管质问从何而来，直拖着人往里屋走：“干什么？”

“我说这件咋不见了”，白宇对着朱一龙胸口的米奇挤眉弄眼，“你干啥偷我衣服。”

什么偷，情侣的事，能叫偷么？他俩身型相仿，出门工作都带着足够的行头。相会完毕匆匆复原现场，优先检查新换的衣服有无纰漏，其余罪证不分你我都闪电收进行李箱，于是偶有私服撞车的风险。好在品牌赞助普遍走漫天撒网的套路，当红明星人手一件，角落里的争议也无关痛痒。

朱一龙早顾不上计较这些，那声哥哥就让他受不了。要不是白宇以男人的尊严为由严辞抗议，他恨不得把人直接抱起来扔进卧室。这点路他还抱得动，特别是白宇术后减掉的肉还没补起来，扯着他的胳膊越发只剩一层薄薄的肌肉带皮。朱一龙眼观鼻鼻观心，继续拽着人走：“你落我那的。本想给你送回去，谁知道你通告一个接一个，我没机会。”  
白宇不信：“故意的吧？什么时候把我落在你那的帽子还我？”  
他的腿一碰到床沿就自发蹬掉短裤，向后坐倒。朱一龙顺水推舟地爬上来，把他往上挤: “那不一样。帽子是你要和我换的，你当着全剧组说给我的。”  
“不是——”白宇还想争辩，立刻被不容拒绝地捂住嘴。朱一龙彻底踢掉长裤，膝盖用力分开两条长而直的腿，托住后脑很深地吻上去。两人彻底躺平。  
“乖，小白”，脖子被咬了一下。一双大眼睛波光粼粼，一眨不眨地揪起领口示意: “帮我脱。”  
白宇：“……”  
行，敢情自己的衣服自己脱是吧？

朱一龙也不强求他现在开动，先伸手去拉抽屉。白宇也就喘口气，不紧不慢地往床头蹭。上面的人撑着胳膊趴起一些，撕掉瓶口的塑料封膜; 又用嘴扯开气味甜美的包装盒，白牙叼了两片出来。和已经坐起的白宇相比，朱一龙位于低空，正靠近热度升高的某处。于是他就笑了笑，睫毛扇动无比纯情，用嘴把一片放在隆起的顶端，隔着亲热地吻一下。白宇捧着他的脸重重打了个激灵，视线与那双眼尾微垂、温情脉脉的美目相接，才明白原来情到深处，人真的可以不怕死。

他脱口而出：“够用么，哥哥。”  
——声音哑到自己都不信。

眸中柔光骤然坍缩至一点。诺大的卧室里，白宇退无可退，响亮地吞下口水。

 

他最终还是被搂到怀里。窗外是浓到化不开的夜，晚风吹送点点凉意，撩动两边轻柔的白纱。两人都没空去拉窗帘，索性沐在皎白的月光里共享片刻温存。

说实话，比起侧入，朱一龙更喜欢面对面，因为可以看着白宇的脸。他尤其喜欢吻那颗点缀在上唇偏右的痣，会随着他的动作颤抖，受不住讨饶时微微撅起，偶尔因加剧的冲刺被咬到破皮。但这样背靠过来也有好处，可以进得更深，就像一身血肉全部融化，是真正灵肉结合的亲密。他一臂从上环着白宇的上身，手指在赤裸胸膛上摩挲。白宇皮肤敏感，他也不敢太用力，怕招来有心无心的侧目，只能从颈后领口能遮住的地方往下盖章。其实他头的自由也受限——白宇别扭地伸了一只手往后，捏着他贴近的脖子。朱一龙不介意被揪头发，特别拍摄新剧时接长了一些也方便。提过一次就被白宇表情复杂地拒绝，打死也不肯说出原因。他们已经正面来过一轮，很解他对细腰窄胯的瘾。又怕总是同一个姿势白宇会腻，这才把人翻过去贴着腰臀顶弄，不时用脸去蹭脑后蓬松的毛发，尝他身上独一无二的味道。他还挺喜欢白宇剧中最新的三件套。为了全面入戏，造型师特地给人喷了雪松味道的古龙水，不时补一补。于是白宇就经常带着这股木香晃来晃去，头发里留得更多。朱一龙觉得白宇应该也是喜欢这样蹭他。他们录节时目掰手腕，白宇用力时整个人都快埋进他脖子，和前天晚上拥着他说“喜欢”时一模一样。他心里惊跳，差点撑不住。没想到白宇手比他还滑，正给了他急忙喊停的契机。

握他大臂的手突然收紧，低沉沉吐了句“我靠”。朱一龙吻了吻汗湿的鬓角，低声问：“怎么样。”

“再和你PK你是小狗。”白宇被他语气里的期待噎得不轻。

后面就有点委屈：“说我小狗，你的良心不痛吗？是你让我先含……”反搂在脖后的手胡乱去堵他嘴。朱一龙避开来势汹汹的爪子，在瘦削的指尖咬一口：“还行吗。”语气和撂下85kg的铁问他时如出一辙。

白宇磨牙霍霍，很想拿胸前的胳膊开刀，又碍于这是常露的位置无法君子动口。于是曲线救国，自发往朱一龙怀里靠。效果是立竿见影的刺激，下半躯体的曲线完全嵌合，昂扬的头部又往里挤进半寸。两人同时剧烈地喘一声。朱一龙的手扶上白宇小腹，本意是防他滚落，却意外发现可感的隆起与凹陷。起先还以为是呼吸牵动，刻意停了几秒。前面的人缠着他的双腿突然绞紧，体内蠕动抽搐了几下，逼得朱一龙继续开拓，掌心的起伏复又清晰。也是，白宇腰腹间几乎没什么厚度，遑论坚实的肌肉。朱一龙爱上这按鼹鼠般的游戏，征服感与保护欲同时暴涨，恨不得把整个人揉搓进怀里，支起半身动情地去吻打薄的胡茬。

白宇正在边缘吊着，又被幼稚地平白摆弄了一遭，酸爽之余，胃部隐隐不适，干脆也不要什么颜面，借势把人从上面拉近，闭着眼咕哝：“龙哥，咱们不比了。碰，碰下前面，光这样我真的……”他难得没有喋喋不休，合起嘴巴点到为止——让一个成熟稳重的二十八岁男人说不行，这才是一百二十万分的不行——全然忘掉命还握在另一个成熟男人手里。

朱一龙的手反向上游去，两指剥开方才合拢的嘴唇。另一只手从身下扣紧白宇的腰，切入的角度斜了一点。快感猝不及防地直接从天灵盖下爆发，闪电一样贯穿脊髓，在尾椎骨处留下酥痒的余震。白宇用力抠住床沿才没让自己失衡。他脸红得要滴血，根本不用亲耳听到，甚至不用思考，都是有点故事的大老爷们儿，背后的男人在想什么他一清二楚。白宇郁卒：怎么回事儿，一个性格包袱比谁都重、营个业像逼良为娼、往角色头上加个“国际知名”都赧然说不顺溜的人，从哪学来这种要命的肢体表达

——小白，我想听你叫。

叫，白宇额前滑下一滴汗，叫“你走开”吗？身体却不听使唤，给嘴里的手指舔得汁水淋漓，沿着胡子往下巴流。他喉咙里断断续续，哼出沙哑的呻吟。朱一龙得到了想要的，又被臆想中两人无言的默契感动，手松松环住白宇身前。那里直白地红肿着，手感湿滑，先前留下的口水早就干透了，都是白宇自给自足弄出的爱液。他说碰就只是碰，规规矩矩绝对不摸，仿佛多点动作就是作弊。白·班长·宇为他不合时宜的乖巧头痛：一个能睡过整天课的皮猴，还装什么三好生？又偏偏浮现出朱一龙一身青涩打扮，举着”O“字牌承认上网搜他时的羞涩表情，红着脖子挤字：“哥哥，你动一动……”朱一龙完全会错意，以为他嫌弃自己动得不够，抿着嘴慢吞吞地抽离，握着头部重找了下角度，又猛然冲进去。

我操。白宇眼前黑了一下。他可能骂出了声，或者没有。但这些都不重要。前列腺高潮迅猛持续近一分钟，层层温暖在下腹堆积，带着酸胀的饱胀感，将他的头脑拖入混乱不堪的眩晕中。朱一龙十分满意地把他释放出的体液在小腹抹开。他还在高潮发泄过后的满足里，只听耳边放软声音恳求：“小白，下次穿礼服做好不好。”白宇朦胧间又刷新一遍对朱一龙的认知，他自诩保护者时底线极地，压根没听出话外之音。再说他那么热爱冒险，这念头也没多出格，他以前还想过要朱一龙穿校服呢（当然是在他们没真正滚一起以前），于是胡乱点头。身后的人就乖乖停下，等他缓过不应期才搂住亲吻，嘴唇碰一次就动一下，几次深入后隔着雨衣释放。白宇长出了口气，等余韵退潮，活动了下被拘束许久的肢体，让体内软化的粗长滑出去。

东西已打结丢到床下，朱一龙还舍不得放开，很想说点什么，头埋进白宇脖子叫了声“小白”。犹豫半晌，轻声吐了句：“宝贝。”这句前没铺垫后没内容，轻飘飘在两人间炸开。朱一龙顿时都觉得自己是着了魔，又刚得半点不去解释，紧张着想要一个答复。肉眼可见的尴尬徐徐降临。发话的人哑然，白宇也一样沉默，半晌突然轻轻抖起来。朱一龙去摸他脸，才发现他是在捂着脸笑。

男人啊，真他妈雄性动物。白宇闭目养了会儿神，突然翻过身把朱一龙的头压进怀里，往通红的耳朵里猝不及防地吹气，沙哑磁性的声音就飘进去。

他说：

“宝贝，你真棒。”

TBC

别急，还有下半场。


	2. [RPS/朱白] 不思凡（下）

他在暗中睁眼。  
眼前先是五彩斑斓的亮点，过了一会儿才有物体的轮廓朦胧着浮现。朱一龙揉了揉眼，才想起睡前摘了隐形。可能最近总在赶着读悬疑小说，脑子里都是上天入地的迷宫，睡着了思绪也还在跟着人物在匪夷所思的奇景里跑路，时不时被颠三倒四的梦境惊醒。确认过旁边的呼吸还匀称，才往床头柜上去探框架眼镜。他嘴唇发干，口里还留着牙膏的薄荷味。他属于宅得清新脱俗的类型，但如果明天没工作也懒得仔细洗漱，刷个牙清水撩过脸完事。但昨晚硬被人拉着认真洗脸抹油油，两个大男人挤在一块镜子前。弄完又逼他套上长袖睡衣，自己却非要裸睡。一想到那个名字，朱一龙唇就像吻了一朵玫瑰，身与心都柔软。白宇平时闹，睡相却规矩无比，让他暗地里怜惜。明面上他总是更安静的那个，实际却在心照不宣地对某人卖乖。放大性格里腼腆讷言的一面，也由着不爱解释搭茬的懒，去讨白宇周到的爱护。他又往身旁看一眼，替趴着的人往上拉拉被子，轻手轻脚地下地。

他本来想去厨房，路过餐桌扫一眼，脚步一停。那里正放着两杯水，盛在一对黑白马克杯里。那时候他们还没在一起，隐隐有些暧昧的情愫。他去星巴克时偶然看到，心怀鬼胎地买下，拿剧里的梗当借口送给白宇。看那个毫不知情的人大口大口喝水，恨不得自己也是上等的陶瓷质地，每日亲近柔软的唇边才好。而这世界上除了母亲，可能只有一个人知道且挂念他每天起床后的口干。也只有一个人，会边说“少抽点”边和他坐在车墩的台阶上凑着头借火，点着后就眯着眼长喷一口气，眉眼胡茬都在雾里糊掉。和他聊工作，聊游戏，聊过去。谈到笃处，突然夹掉嘴里的烟，勾着他的头猛然亲一口。那双手还戴着角色的机车手套，从朱一龙颈后划过，然后就被拉下来扣进手心。等指针转过一圈才拍拍屁股起来，浪里郎当管他要明日的早点当陪聊酬劳。其实朱一龙心里的报价更高，譬如以身相许，脸上却要不好意思地笑，咬咬嘴唇说好。这还要感谢沈巍；之前每日琢磨原著，他也的确偷师不少。

一大杯下肚足够解渴。朱一龙从沙发缝里把白宇的手机救出来，稍微一看屏幕就为他敞开。桌面是模糊的灰蓝，左上角一轮圆月，点缀几颗朦朦胧胧的星。手机夜景成像一般，白宇的助理也觉着那是黯淡的银河，图个意思。但只有朱一龙知道，那并不是和壳一样的简版宇宙，而是那天快本下班时他们上车前看到的一小块天空。白宇那天很激动。朱一龙趴在围栏上往人山人海看一眼，就忍不住笑着回头

——白宇高高地举着手，极富感染力的笑容灿烂无比，像一轮小小的太阳。千万欢呼里，他的玫瑰如此美丽。

他得停止傻笑了。嘴里的烟始终没不准火机。嘴角还有点压不住，抽一口就夹在指间。

全开放式阳台三面通透，像他此刻心境。

也不是没有过杂念。曾经遥不可及的东西近了，追逐的步伐就忍不住变快，甚至由不得自己。其实书他只剩最后一本没有看完，却在不断拍戏、拍广告中拖过两个月。未曾带上冠冕之人，永不用担心摘下，那么戴过冠冕的人呢？所以他曾告诫过自己，一辈子有过一次就好；但要他选，他还是会选“未来可期”。

后来这就有点像暗号了。他扶了扶眼镜，垂着眼笑：在咖啡杯上写，在商广文案上写，也有人在给他的消息里写。大结局那天晚上那人对话框上的显示一直是“正在输入”。过了十分钟，发来的却只有这四个字，他看见了就笑，发了三个字回去——

 

“龙哥。”  
朱一龙回头。一个人半倚在餐桌旁，声音还哑哑的：“睡不着吗。”

“没有。我吵醒你了？”

“那没有”，白宇就着杯子喝一口，“没人在旁边说梦话真不习惯。”

朱一龙轻笑，“我们才一起睡了几次，你就听见我说梦话？”

“啊，是，那得看”，对面大大打了个哈欠，眼角蓄了点泪，“你怎么定义这个’睡‘。”

“你别过来。” 朱一龙看他放下水杯走过来，夹着烟的手摇了摇。

他音调轻柔，镜片后的眉眼是温存后的舒展，和语气里的拒绝毫不相干。白宇下意识一停，不明所以。

“等我掐了烟。”大半根玉溪按灭在窗沿上。夜风清凉，吹散最后一点余苦。白宇已走进光里，趿拉着那双毛绒绒少女心拖鞋，人套在米奇白T里，下摆堪堪盖住一点大腿。内侧应是不见光的雪白，从下往上落着几颗小小的痣，被他一次次用手与唇抚过。小腿是真的细，环在腰后也觉不出多少份量，套在西裤里时是笔直的利落;，坐着大大分开，则是招人把玩的浪荡。白宇又打了个哈欠，T恤随他动作往上撩了一点。朱一龙的眼神沉下去。被盯住的人偏偏毫无所觉，松松垮垮地走过来，顺路勾起茶几上的烟盒。往半空的盒里看一眼，低头含出细细的一根，更显得唇红齿白。他扫了一圈不见打火机，自发朝朱一龙走近：“有火么。”拨弄起来动作娴熟，舌头一顶就配着尚有朦胧的睡眼，露出三分落拓的不羁。朱一龙敞开手臂迎他，人却停在他面前几步，猛然摸向侧兜。

“哎，早有准备啊。”

朱一龙拦住他落空的手，趁势摸摸瘦得突起的腕部：“我扔了。”

“我去，”嘴里含着东西，白宇吐字含糊：“你抽一根扔一个？给你买的电子烟呢？”

“那个常用，我放宾馆了。”

朱一龙从他嘴里把烟抽出来。橙黄烟尾已叫他含得湿润，拉出时有几根银丝黏连，在唇上淌出一道亮晶晶的湿痕。艳色的舌头下意识舔过一圈。朱一龙喉头滚动，捏了捏他下巴：“病刚好，你少嘚瑟。”

白宇也不挣扎，把烟盒丢回朱一龙手里，两臂施施然挂住玻璃围栏，转头去看无边夜色。朱一龙下意识环顾一圈。此时正值深更，周边视野开阔；又是高层，楼下的花草树木目力难及，只有远处江面上浮着几点暖黄，倒不用担心被人看见。白宇是个能半裸着倒在窗台抽烟的主，不温不火的这些年也没养出多少警觉，任风在修长的腿间穿拂，撩动将遮未遮的下摆。他的脸一半没在浓墨一样的暗中，一半浇着月色的莹白，活泼的眉眼一时安静，忽然显出某种夺人心魄的冷峻。朱一龙动了动嘴，却没说什么，任白宇自己出神。

过了半晌，远眺的人回眸。熟悉的嬉笑又回到他眼里：“龙哥，想什么呢。”

到底是被撩拨惯了，这种级别的他还接得起来，于是面不改色地坦白：“想你。”

白宇在他注视的目光里背靠玻璃一寸寸滑下去，直到坐上基台。朱一龙皱了眉，伸手去拉他: “干什么，起来，地上凉。”

底下的人仰头望，摸了摸下唇：

“哥哥，我腰软。”

朱一龙伸出的手就像立刻触了电，五根手指猛地往掌心蜷，改道落在发际。那里刚挑染了不显眼的墨蓝，没了发胶塑型，柔顺地卷住他的指间。毛茸茸的脑袋正到腰际，他本想像爱抚一只猫那样蹲下，却突然觉此时此刻，即便跪在这人面前也无所谓。他毫无芥蒂地俯身，正如在那场浑身湿透的大夜戏里，他作为沈巍为赵云澜所做的一切。

他刚有蹲下的趋势，腰就被稳稳地扶住。令他只能做到半跪，膝盖在地面轻轻着陆。一双眼无比明亮地和他对视，忽然眼睛弯弯地坏笑:

“不是吧，龙哥，这大半夜的。好歹让我有个心理准备。”

他忍不住也跟着笑，捧着脸奉上双唇。不必说，甚至也不必想。朱一龙勾住白宇的舌，与那双丰满欲感的唇厮磨。一手掀开上衣下摆摸进去，一手深深埋进柔软的脑后，手掌隔掉玻璃的全部凉意。如果白宇点头，他会和他在这三面透明的阳台上做爱; 在漫天星光下再次进入白宇，光明正大地占有他的全部，如同白宇拥有他。

不知何时，他已跪进了瘦长分开的腿间，手也拿住一边细白的脚踝在掌心摩挲。身后的玻璃限制了惯常的仰后放松，白宇攀住他的肩让重心不至于全落在下盘，趴在他耳边低语:

“看不出来啊，朱老师挺会玩。”气息勾出缠绵的痒。嗓音是不容错认的男性的磁性，却让他心如擂鼓，即可有了反应。

棉布睡裤鼓起的弧度令人侧目，白宇笑:“不是刚做过么，”忽然觉出什么似的一顿，去咬对面挺直的鼻梁，“嗯……这么敏感。”

其实他也好不到哪去，身下早起了反应，正被朱一龙扒下内裤，毫无阻隔地握着从根底沿着柱身向上套弄，拇指拨弄着半掀的包皮。他干脆自己折回一条腿，把内裤蜕下踢到一边。朱一龙正要把头低下去，却被托住肩头拉近，白宇拉着他的手往后摸: “不用了，你试试……”

他顺着探了半根手指进去，白宇就受不住般往后仰，头抵住玻璃。

朱一龙吻他一下，爬起来:“乖，你这样不好受。”

熟稔的温度与重量离开，白宇咬住手腕，压抑喉间涌出的呻吟。在遇到朱一龙以前，他从未想过有天会这样向一个男人求欢; 遇到朱一龙之后，则无法可想再向此人以外的任何人求欢。所以当朱一龙抱着被子和数个垫子和润滑出现时，他几乎仰天大笑。

“我操，”他也不再顾及什么言语，把又惊又盼的思维交给剧烈的心跳左右，“又不是要睡这。”说罢突然闭嘴，怕对面真起了这个念头。朱一龙当真又在他的面半跪下，把垫子一个一个放好，直铺到他腰后，解了几个扣子就从头从脚把睡衣脱下去。月色在赤裸的胸膛上流动，游过柔软紧实的肚腹，向下汇入难以言说之地。白宇盯着看了几秒，主动往前爬了些，搂着人在棉山棉海里倒下。

“龙哥，”瘦削的身体压上来，顶了顶他，自上而下地俯视:“笑一个，笑一个。”语气就和让他在游戏直播里唱歌时一样张狂，甚至更加肆无忌惮。

朱一龙抿着嘴，也真就像他要求的那样，垂着眉眼微笑。三分月色落进他深邃的眼底，像打翻满壶琼浆玉液，醉人的可爱。白宇盯了半晌，忽然埋头在胸上啃一下，喃喃自语:“你说你，你说你啊……”朱一龙捞着他颈后把人往上提了提，白宇就坐起来跨在他小腹，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下滚动，两手撑膝分去大半重量，任沾了满手的清凉深入。朱一龙托着他，自己半坐起来，去咬额前挑染过的几缕碎发。

白宇睫毛在他下颌挠痒，不忘伸手摸他的腰: “ 别勉强” 朱一龙应着，沿着颌线一路往下，在脖子上重重吮了一口，接着让他更跪起来方便含住胸前充血的一点。手指加上缓慢的分剪。白宇的呼吸陡然加重，捏紧手下的肩膀。他握力一般，但足以让一个成年男性咬紧牙关。朱一龙坦然受之。手指抽离时，白宇含住他下唇，声音低得像撒娇: “哥，摸摸我。”于是他就扣住那把窄窄的腰，分出手去套弄上一轮未充分爱抚过的勃起，不容抗拒地按着人沉下去。自己也仿佛跟着沉坠，堕入丝滑柔润的梦里，被融化一切的火热紧致包裹。白宇长长吐出一口气，腰身软下来，和他额头顶着额头。分不清是他们谁在发烫，或是两具躯体同在高烧，欲火彼此侵染，由体内烧到体外，似乎要从交握的手指处生出赤红铜铸的枝蔓，每条枝叶都需交错打结，除非刀削斧砍，再没有任何外力能使之分开。

内里还因为几小时前的性爱湿润着。冲撞水到渠成。白宇随他颠簸起伏，一半时间都闭着眼，抵抗过于满载的快感。体内的刺激比身外的抚摸更甚，每次进退都像一道急流，反复冲刷最要命的一点。而正在进出他的是他温文尔雅的龙哥，这才是一切快感的致命源泉。似乎真应了白宇有意无意的保护欲: 他要他的龙哥不要总是那么拘谨，于是身体心灵一并打包赠予，亲力亲为纵容对方撒野。另一半的时间里他收紧了腰后的腿，低头和朱一龙接吻；由他主导，在纯情的眉目间覆上烂漫的绯红。只有这个时刻，他龙哥会放下对身高的执念，乖乖任他俯视，黑白分明的眼里倒映他难以自持的神情，翻涌着毫无掩饰的爱意。而他也会投桃报李，舔舐那双被无数华美辞藻描绘、追捧，无限思慕的眼睛，品味薄薄的眼皮在他舌下颤抖。

谁不想让这双眼只永远看着自己呢？白宇无意免俗。

他本就是万千宠爱里开出的一朵玫瑰，从决定招惹朱一龙的一天起，就是硬下心要拉这尊神仙下凡，陪自己去红尘千丈里打滚。他们头一次做时没有戴套，做到末尾，朱一龙来不及抽身。于是白宇的力度就骤然失控，在肩背留下一整个月都散不干净的青紫。是压抑隐忍到极限，快意与不甘都是——到底还有男人骨子里消解不掉的骄傲，混着心里那点憋屈和挣扎。他按着朱一龙胡亲乱咬，朱一龙也就受着。从他身体里滑出去就翻到侧面，甚至主动抬起一条腿去搭白宇的腰。高潮的余韵还没过去，两人都在轻微打颤。白宇埋头缓了一会儿，又凑过来索吻，朱一龙睫毛长长地合着，拥着他回吻，是要吞吃入腹般的动情。

白宇脱力笑: “抖什么？”当过来人逗他: “龙哥，不疼的，你试试？” 

朱一龙却拉平嘴角容不得他一点玩笑，轻轻拨开他汗湿的刘海：

“我心疼。”

白宇愣住。在这短短几秒里，他看见一滴泪从无限温柔的眼里涌出，沿脸颊下滑。朱一龙也呆了一瞬，完全没想到的样子，很快抬手去擦。白宇和他的手在半途交汇，见对面目光不对，收回来一摸，才发觉自己脸上早已湿得更多。于是吸了吸鼻子，拿手背大大咧咧地抹去。应该有七八年没在别人面前这样了吧。朱一龙更紧地抱着他。两人贴着对视一会儿，忽然傻子一样，一起破涕为笑。

确实，白宇摸了摸当下面前那张别无二致的面庞，从回忆里抽离。此时此地，他依旧是同样的心情，恨不得把世界上最好的东西都给这人。从他决定迈出这一步开始，天高海阔又有何惧，如果非彼此不可。

身下的顶撞愈发激烈。白宇极其自然地扬头，发出一声毫无压抑的、享受的呻吟。腰间的手顿时掐紧，冲撞似乎下下到胃。

重重在面前之人唇上咬一口：“哥哥，你开过我的行李箱没。”

朱一龙仰着头看他。他在那道目光里笑得肆意无比，又有难以掩饰的少年气，还有那种太阳般的、永不被打败的和煦：

“明天我还有个红毯要走呢，宝贝儿。”

END


End file.
